Opiates have been the subject of intense research since the isolation of morphine in 1805, and thousands of compounds having opiate or opiate-like activity have been identified. Many opioid receptor-interactive compounds including those used for producing analgesia (e.g., morphine) and those used for treating drug addiction (e.g., naltrexone and cyclazocine) in humans have limited utility due to poor oral bioavailability and a very rapid clearance rate from the body. This has been shown in many instances to be due to the presence of the 8-hydroxyl group (OH) of 2,6-methano-3-benzazocines, also known as benzomorphans [(e.g., cyclazocine and EKC (ethylketocyclazocine)] and the corresponding 3-OH group in morphinans (e.g., morphine). Furthermore, charts 1-3 depicts a set of opiate binding compounds that are used to treat diseases mediated by opiate receptors.



wherein, R is selected from CH3, CH2CH2CH(OH)C6H11, CH2CH(CH2Ph)CONHCH2CO2H, (CH2)3CH(CH3)2, and (CH2)3-2-thienyl,

Other opioid receptor ligands are described in Aldrich, J. V. “Analgesics” in Burger's Medicinal Chemistry and Drug Discovery, M. E. Wolff ed., John Wiley & Sons 1996, pages 321-44, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The high polarity of these hydroxyl groups retards oral absorption of the parent molecules. Furthermore, the 8-(or 3-)OH group is prone to sulfonation and glucuronidation (Phase II metabolism), both of which facilitate rapid excretion of the active compounds, leading to disadvantageously short half-lives for the active compounds. Until the publications of Wentland in 2001, the uniform experience in the art of the past seventy years had been that removal or replacement of the 8-(or 3-)OH group had led to pharmacologically inactive compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,784,187 (to Wentland) disclosed that the phenolic OH of opioids could be replaced by CONH2. In the cyclazocine series of opioids, it was shown that 8-carboxamidocyclazocine (8-CAC) had high affinity for μ and κ opioid receptors. In studies in vivo, 8-CAC showed high antinociception activity and a much longer duration of action than cyclazocine (15 h vs. 2 h) when both were dosed at 1 mg/kg ip in mice. Preliminary structure-activity relationship studies for 8-CAC revealed that mono-substitution of the carboxamide nitrogen with methyl or phenyl reduced binding affinity for guinea pig μ receptors 75- and 2313-fold, respectively whereas dimethylation of the carboxamide group reduced binding affinity 9375-fold. The finding that substitution of the carboxamide nitrogen had such a detrimental effect suggested that the NH2 of the amide was critical to opioid binding.
We recently reported that the nitrogen of the carboxamide can be substituted with fairly large and relatively non-polar groups, and that such compounds exhibit good opioid binding and, presumably, good metabolic stability. (WO 2010/011619) Compounds with improved activity can be used to reduce dosage, side effects and costs.